User blog:JKGame/Spitfire vs Captain Falcon: My Little Rap Battles
FALCON PUUUUUUUNNNNNCCCCCHH!!! Oh, hello there! Welcome back to a new installment of My Little Rap Battles! I had someone else planned to be against Spitfire, but then I had this idea and I liked it a lot more, so yeah, enjoy! "Captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire, and F-Zero ''racer, Captain Falcon, battle against each other to see which speedy, fiery captains can spit hotter rhymes." Disclaimer: There's a line that references the upcoming episode The Washouts. If you do not want to be spoiled, then either watch the early release of the episode (It exists) or wait until it airs. This is mainly for people in the US, but for others, you have also been warned. Battle '''MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!!' ' ' 'Spitfire:' Alright, newbie! Think you have what it takes to spit fire?! Probably not! I'm ready to make this so-called captain retire! When I bring the heat hotter than Fire Field, you'll suffer the same fate as Earnhardt! Nowadays, your franchise's been run over and over-Shadowed by Mario Kart! In fact, this Top Bolt's wondering how you even had more than one game! It's a shame, really. Now you rely on Smash Bros to garner your fame! Now show me what you got! Just remember that I already had you dropped! Like the idea of this Mach Rider look-alike being Nintendo's SNES mascot! 'Captain Falcon:' So you showed me your moves, and it's not looking pretty! I'll serve up a Falcon Punch for this Pegasus, at Maximum Velocity! Don't mess with this bounty hunter! I can X my foes out just by using my knee! Backstabbing one of your team members? It's a mystery why you're still allowed to lead! My chances of victory's Soarin higher! I'm Falcon Kicking your plot! Leave you feeling Big Blue, 'cause despite your name, I'm the one spitting it hot! You've got that dumb haircut, while I'm looking fly in my suit and helmet! (Yes!) Your pastel-colored cadets won't last long against this fiery Judge Dredd! 'Spitfire:' YOU CALL THOSE RHYMES PURE FIRE?! I'VE HEARD BETTER INSULTS AT THE PLAYGROUND! IF YOU WERE ON MY TEAM, YOU'D JUST BE CLEANING THE ENTIRE COMPOUND! I can see through that helmet! It seems that I'm curdling the Blood of this Falcon! If you're such a Legend, then how come Nintendo hasn't made any new installments?! You spend your days racing, yet you're doing awful on this track! Abs to make up for your bland personality? This racer really is a drag! I'm busy training recruits, this Birdman has no brains and just brawns! BUT I'LL STILL LEAVE YOU IN A FULL BODY CAST, DRINKING THROUGH A STRAW! 'Captain Falcon:' Come on! With you yelling all the time, you must be getting hoarse! I'm going faster than you ever could, knocking you off this course! Your squad's a rip-off of the Blue Angels, only a more dysfunctional team! Sad that you had to Let The Rainbow Remind You the meaning of loyalty! Your verse Crashed, so your hopes of winning are now dwon to zero! Named after a fighter plane, but you're getting shot down in this war! You can't be tough! A snooty drama queen slapped you hard in the face! You're way behind while I reached the finish line! 'F-Zero Announcer:' Alright! First place! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (The logo gets knocked by the Wonderbolts and the F-Zero racers and comes back on the screen.) -RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Spitfire Captain Falcon Hints for the next battle A battle between two dark villains! One wants you to grow up and get wise and another tells you that you know this battle to be true! Category:Blog posts